One night is not enough
by Niila
Summary: "Une boite de mouchoirs bien entamée. Un, deux puis trois papiers jetés à la poubelle, depuis plus d'une heure Cuddy essayait de retenir ses larmes,..." OS HUDDY - Spoiler Saison 6.


Une boite de mouchoirs bien entamée. Un, deux puis trois papiers jetés à la poubelle, depuis plus d'une heure Cuddy essayait de retenir ses larmes, mais rien n'y faisait. Debout devant la fenêtre, elle regardait le paysage, se demandant ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné, ce qu'elle avait pu faire ou dire pour qu'il prenne cette décision. Mais elle ne trouvait rien. Même pas un petit indice. Il était parti pour de bon et malgré tout ce que les personnes pouvaient penser, elle était vraiment attachée et se sentait bien avec lui. A présent, elle allait retomber dans la routine à deux. Elle et sa fille. Sans lui.

Dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand quelqu'un ouvrit sa porte. House bien évidemment. « Il tombe toujours au bon moment. » Pensa-t-elle. Sans un regard pour lui, elle sécha brièvement les quelques larmes qui ruisselaient encore sur ses joues. Se remit en face de son bureau et fit semblant de remettre un peu d'ordre sur celui-ci.

Immobile et silencieux, il tenait un papier en main et la regarda intrigué.

« _ Que voulez-vous? » demanda la doyenne qui rangeait quelques papiers dans un classeur.

« _ Que se passe-t-il? » Le diagnosticien jeta un œil sur le côté du bureau, un mouchoir à côté de la poubelle, des autres dedans en plus de ses yeux rougis. Cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Ne lui répondant pas, elle leva les yeux dans sa direction et réitéra sa question. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, surtout avec lui. Il allait surement encore se moquer d'elle.

Elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau comme ça. Il la savait tenace, mais il pouvait l'être aussi. S'il voulait connaître la raison, il ferait tout pour le savoir.

« _ Vous me dites ce qui ne va pas et je vous dis pourquoi je suis ici. » Proposa-t-il. On pouvait toujours essayé. Peut être que ça allait fonctionner.

« _ House… Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. » Dit-elle lasse. « _ J'ai du boulot, des papiers à remplir. » Argumenta-t-elle, espérant qu'il lâcherait l'affaire.

« _ Vous étiez entrain de regarder ce qu'il se passe dehors quand je suis arrivé, vous n'aviez pas l'air fort occupée. » Elle lui donnait une raison, il devait la contredire. Et ce n'était pas faux. House voyait toujours juste.

« _ Vous n'allez pas lâcher l'affaire tant que je ne vous aurai rien dit, c'est ça? » Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle lui demandait ça. Bien sûr qu'il ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe.

« _ Alors? »

Cuddy se leva de sa chaise et lui tourna le dos, chipotant dans sa boite à courrier. « _ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? » S'impatienta House. Elle souffla bruyamment.

« _ Lucas est parti. Vous êtes content? » Agacée, elle lui lança un regard des plus noirs. Le morceau était lâché, elle attendait sa réaction maintenant. Un pique, une moquerie, une métaphore qui ne ferait rigoler que lui, qu'allait-il dire et faire? De nouveau tournée vers la fenêtre, elle n'entendit rien. Il était resté coi. Quelques larmes refirent leur apparition. « Ne pleure pas devant lui. Sois forte » Se dit-elle. Un ange passa et House était toujours immobile, papier à la main.

« _ Je suis… » Commença-t-il, mais il fut aussitôt interrompu.

« _ Ne dites pas que vous êtes désolé, vous ne le pensez pas. Ce n'est pas votre genre de penser à de choses pareilles. » Ça, c'était fait. Elle avait raison.

« _ Voila vous savez, maintenant que voulez-vous? » Dit-elle avec un faux sourire en retournant s'asseoir.

Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Bizarrement il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras. Parce que c'était elle. Lisa. Cuddy. Sa patronne. Son amie. La femme qui l'avait accompagnée dans tous les moments difficiles ou autres. Elle avait toujours été là à ses côtés. Même si cette situation pouvait le réjouir d'un côté – enfin débarrassé du détective – il était triste de la penser à nouveau seule. Juste elle et Rachel. Il ne se l'était jamais avoué, mais avec Lucas, elle avait peut être trouvé ce qu'elle désirait. Un homme qui serait toujours présent à ses côtés et un père pour sa fille. Même si ce couple était improbable et inattendu de tous, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle désirait depuis des années. Et maintenant, tout ce petit rêve s'était à nouveau envolé. Bien entendu, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Cuddy avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'attacher trop vite aux personnes et une fois qu'elles la décevaient, cela faisait mal. Très mal. Et c'était le cas avec Lucas.

« _ Votre signature pour une biopsie splénique. » Fit-il en lui donnant le papier.

« _ On soupçonne un syndrome fébrile inexpliqué avec splénomégalie. L'échographie et le scanner ont montré une splénomégalie nodulaire hétérogène. » Argumenta le diagnosticien. Une petite signature apposée sur le bas de la page,

« _ Bien, voila. Vous pouvez faire la biopsie. » Fini Cuddy en lui rendant l'autorisation. « _ Quoi? » Demanda-t-elle devant l'air un peu perdu de House qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

« _ Rien. » Il quitta le bureau de la directrice le plus vite qu'il put.

Etait-ce de la pitié qu'elle avait vu dans son regard?

« Besoin de vous. 2-3 heures. Chez moi. » Son BlackBerry affichait 18H23 quand elle reçu ce sms de la part de House. Que voulait-il encore? Qu'il l'humilie? Qu'il se moque ? Chez lui? Non, elle ne le croyait pas capable de ça. C'était House, mais quand-même pas la personne la plus mauvaise qu'elle connaisse.

Elle tenta de l'appeler pour connaître les raisons de ce message. Si cela était important ou non. Si elle devait prévenir sa baby-sitter d'un retard éventuel.

Elle raccrocha pour la troisième fois. Il ne répondait pas. Cuddy se décida qu'il était préférable de passer chez lui.

La directrice arriva devant chez House. Elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser, la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était être chez elle au calme avec sa fille. Etre relax tout simplement.

Deux coups retentirent sur sa porte, il l'ouvrit et trouva Cuddy, cheveux négligemment ramenés en une queue de cheval, son manteau à moitié ouvert et un regard interrogateur.

« _ Que se passe-t-il? » demanda-t-elle en entrant dans l'appartement du diagnosticien.

« _ Je… j'aurais pensé que vous aimeriez vous changer les idées. » Fuyant son regard et malgré tout gêné il partit vers la cuisine. Les bonnes actions et House ça faisait deux. Mais il se le devait bien. Après tout il avait essayé de faire capoter leur relation plus d'une fois. Il n'était pas la raison du départ de Lucas, mais il ne voulait pas que Cuddy tombe dans la déprime. Une petite soirée, peut être que ça lui changera les idées se dit-il.

Un brin suspicieuse, elle l'observa revenir vers elle. Deux verres en main. Il lui en donna un. Du Bourbon. De temps à autre elle aimait se boire un petit verre.

« _ Qu'est ce que cela cache? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur le canapé.

« _ Pourquoi faudrait-il absolument que je cache quelque chose? » Il la rejoignit. Pour une fois qu'il voulait faire une bonne action, elle pensait encore négativement.

« _ Je vous connais House. Vous donnez une chose pour en recevoir une autre. » Conclu-t-elle en le fixant intensément.

« _ Arrêtez de voir mon mauvais côté. » Si c'était comme ça qu'elle le voyait, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à laisser tomber.

« _ Désolée. » Fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« _ Ah non pas de désolé pour ce soir. Pas de mauvaise humeur. Pas de mauvais souvenirs. Vous vous êtes fait larguer, ça arrive tout le temps. Même moi je me suis fait larguer! C'est pour dire! La vie continue c'est tout. » Dit-il sur un ton enjoué. Après tout il voulait essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. La tâche ne sera pas facile.

« _ Ce n'était pas le bon, c'est tout. » ajouta-t-il en la taquinant un peu.

« _ Ils disent tous ça… » Sourit-elle en regardant le liquide valser dans son verre.

« _ Et puis, un de perdu, dix de retrouvés, non? »

« _ Ce fameux proverbe. » Elle pouffa. « Vous pensez que dix hommes m'attendent devant chez moi pour le moment? »

« _ Qui sait?! »

Elle rigola. Mais fini par se lever.

« _ House, c'est gentil de votre part mais je vais y aller. »

« _ Déjà? Mais il est à peine 19H15. Vous n'avez tout de même pas le couvre-feu de 19H30!? »

« _ Ma fille m'attend. »

« _ Restez. S'il vous plait. » Gêné, il la suppliait du regard. Des yeux bleus qui vous regardent comme ça… C'est difficile de résister. « _ Soit vous pleurez dans votre lit toute votre soirée, soit vous supportez mon humour à deux balles… Une préférence? » Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Pour une fois, il était vraiment sincère et ne cherchait pas à lui faire de tort. Elle l'avait rarement vu comme ça. Peut-être devrait-elle profiter de sa gentillesse. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle voyait House de cette façon.

« _ D'accord. » Conclut-elle.

« _ Allez dites-le moi! » Supplia House.

« _ Non c'est trop personnel. » Répondit Cuddy.

Depuis plus d'une demi-heure ils parlaient de Lucas ou plutôt se moquait de lui. House avait tâté le terrain, il avait avancé une ou deux choses peu glorieuses sur détective. Cuddy avait prit plaisir à écouter ce que le diagnosticien lui racontait. Et de fil en aiguille, ce fut au tour de la doyenne de donner quelques détails sur son ancien compagnon. Après tout, dire du mal de la personne qui venait de vous larguer, ça faisait du bien parfois. Cuddy en était à présent convaincue.

« _ Quinze? » Demanda-t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

Devant l'hilarité de Cuddy, il reposa sa question. Il voulait sa réponse.

« _ Vous gelez là. »

« _ Dix? »

« _ Vous refroidissez. »

« _ Cinq? »

« _ Vous vous approchez du but… »

« _ Deux? »

Elle hocha positivement la tête, sourire aux lèvres malgré tout. Il avait enfin trouvé.

« _ Quoi? Deux minutes? Non ce n'est pas possible! » L'air ahuri, House n'y croyait pas une seconde.

« _ C'était quand vous aviez parié avec lui… Les ardeurs matinales… » Expliqua-t-elle avec des mouvements de bras. « Je l'ai à peine vu dressé qu'il s'est raplati comme une spaghetti bien cuit! »

« _ Et bien… Lui qui disait vous faire grimper aux rideaux tous les matins, je n'en suis plus convaincu du tout! » Il finit son verre d'une traite et regarda Cuddy, encore entrain de rigoler à ce souvenir. « _ Et niveau grandeur… » Questionna House. Il présenta ses atouts en remontant son tee-shirt pour laisser apercevoir le haut de son pantalon. « _ Plus grande, plus petite que moi? »

« _ Je ne dis plus rien. C'est tout maintenant. » Dit Lisa en lâchant des yeux la braguette de House.

« _ Allez un dernier petit détail. » Insista-t-il.

« _ C'est tout! » Elle se cala au fond du canapé, elle ne dirait plus rien sur son ex.

« _ Boh… Dommage… » Il fit semblant d'être satisfait de ses réponses mais réattaqua ses questions lorsqu'il vit Cuddy s'apaiser, croyant être sortie de ça.

« _ Et il vous a déjà fait un cunni… »

« _ Stop! On arrête là, House » le coupa-t-elle.

« _ Dites moi au moins s'il vous a fait Le Lotus! »

« _ House… »

« _ L'Andromaque alors? Ou l'Antilope? »

Vu la façon dont Cuddy le regardait, il valait mieux pour lui d'arrêter de lui poser des questions sur leurs positions sexuelles.

« _ Et dans votre bureau? »

Elle le fixait avec un regard de tueur, cette fois-ci, il devait vraiment s'arrêter.

« _ Avouez que ça vous a quand même fait du bien de dire des méchancetés sur lui! »

« _ Vous m'avez poussée à en dire. »

« _ Oh ben voila… Encore de ma faute. » Fit-il, faussement contrarié.

Elle sourit en le regardant faire l'enfant contrarié mais détourna vite le regard. La pièce fut plongée dans un silence. Il la regarda. Elle fit de même. Un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle détourna de nouveau le regard. La gêne s'installa. Que devaient-ils faire?

House regarda tout autour de lui, comme si la réponse était inscrite quelque part. « _ Vous voulez que je vous joue quelque chose au piano? » Demanda-t-il pour casser ce blanc entre eux. Elle acquiesça. Cuddy ne l'avait encore jamais vu jouer et était heureuse de cet engouement. Il s'installa au piano, avala une petite gorgée de Bourbon et commença.

.com/watch?v=V3MACbQHZiM

Il mit fin au morceau et laissa raisonner encore quelques instants les notes dans la pièce. Il regarda Cuddy.

« _ As Tears Go By... » Elle affichait un grand sourire. Une de ses chansons préférées.

« _ L'album? »

« _ December's Children And Everybody's. » Répondit-elle, du tac-o-tac.

« _ Quelle année? »

« _ 1965, bien sûr. Vous pensiez m'avoir avec des questions pièges? » Demanda-t-elle, taquine.

« _ On est fan où on ne l'est pas. » Conclut-il.

« _ C'était magnifique. » Dit-elle en se levant vers House.

« _ Je peux avoir une récompense pour vous avoir joué un morceau? » Demanda-t-il l'air fier, sourire aux lèvres.

Un léger baiser vint se poser sur sa joue râpeuse. Lisa se recula immédiatement.

« _ C'est tout? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit air triste.

Elle hocha la tête, sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Bien sûre que non ce n'était pas tout. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de la ré-embrasser. Il ne voulait pas en rester là. Il voulait l'embrasser à ses risques et périls. Soit elle acceptait le baiser soit il se prenait une bonne gifle. Si c'était le cas, elle partirait, surement fâchée et il aurait encore perdu une occasion de ne pas faire le con.

Il se rapprocha, une main posée sur sa hanche droite, l'autre glissant dans son dos. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent et il les scella à celles de Cuddy. Elle ne réagit pas de suite. Allait-il se ramasser une claque dans les secondes qui arrivaient? Rien ne fut. Au contraire, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres permettant l'accès de la langue du diagnosticien à rencontrer la sienne, lui donnant la permission d'approfondir ce baiser. Doux et calme, ils ne changèrent pas de rythme durant les quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

« _ Très bonne récompense! » Dit House en se sentant tout fier. « _ Vous n'avez pas une petite faim? » Questionna-t-il. Il parti vers la cuisine, cherchant quelque chose à grignoter dans ses placards.

Ne sachant que faire, Lisa commença à se balader dans l'appartement, la bibliothèque attira alors son attention. Elle parcourait les diverses étagères. Des livres de médecine, des bousins sur la spécialité de House, des magasines de pêche, des ouvrages japonais et ce… Elle attrapa le livre, le retourna dans tous les sens. Elle sentit d'un coup deux lèvres chaudes venir se poser dans son cou. Derrière elle se tenait House, l'air de rien, un paquet de cacahuètes en main.

« _ Vous avez ce livre?! » Cuddy était émerveillée, ne prêtant même pas attention à House qui l'avait embrassée dans le cou.

« _ Oui m'dame! » Il la fixait, observant tous les traits de son visage.

« _ C'est un de mes préférés. J'admire vraiment Isabel Allende! Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les romans. » Continua-t-elle en feuilletant une fois de plus le livre.

« _ Oh, il traine là depuis des années. » Avoua-t-il.

« _ J'ai vraiment bien aimé… »

« _ Le baiser dans le cou? » demanda House en coupant Cuddy.

« _ Le livre, House. Le livre. »

« _ Mais j'aime aussi d'autres choses, que vous devez surement aimer aussi. » Conclu-t-il en déposant ses lèvres au niveau de la jugulaire de Cuddy.

Envoutée, c'est l'état dans le quel elle se trouvait à cette instant précis. Lisa ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier. Elle glissa sa main dans la nuque du diagnosticien et l'autre dans son dos, voulant le sentir contre son corps. Il réattaqua ses lèvres sensuelles pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il les goutait avec avidité. Il voulait la faire sienne. La combler. Lui donner ce qu'elle n'avait plus vécu depuis longtemps à cause de Lucas. Le docteur promena ses mains le long de ses courbes qui le faisaient tant rêver. Ne souhaitant pas être brusque dans ses gestes, il prenait son temps. Et au vu des caresses que lui rendait Cuddy, elle devait apprécier ce geste.

Il la poussa délicatement vers le canapé. Elle chuta et il s'accroupit entre ses jambes. House la mit à l'aise, calant son dos à l'aide d'un coussin. Ne réagissant pas trop à ce qu'il se passait, elle laissa faire House quand il commença à descendre la tirette de sa jupe. Lentement et doucement tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Les jambes à présent découvertes, le diagnosticien lui déposa des baiser ci et là sur ses cuisses. Il la déchaussa en même temps et remonta ses mains le long de ses fins mollets. Sa barbe de trois jours lui provoquait de petits frissons à travers ses jambes. Mais quand il agrippa son shorty, elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation. L'interrogeant du regard, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes pour l'arrêter.

« _ Uniquement pour votre bien. Vous le méritez. Sincèrement. »

Elle s'apaisa. Rassurée. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Cuddy retira ses mains, laissant House recommencer ce à quoi il était occupé deux secondes auparavant.

Son shorty glissa le long de ses jambes et finit par rejoindre ses Louboutin. Il se voulait délicat, doux et c'est ce qu'il fit. Comblant de plaisir Cuddy, il déposait des baisers toujours de plus en plus près de son intimité. Il s'attarda sur des parties érogènes sachant la directrice très réactive. Un, puis deux doigts vinrent rejoindre une langue dans une partie humide de son anatomie. Des va-et-vient et des soupir de satisfaction et après plusieurs secondes, il parvint à décrocher de Lisa un orgasme comme elle n'avait plus connu depuis quelques temps. Lucas n'avait jamais prit la peine de lui offrir cela. Leur vie sexuelle n'avait jamais été très passionnante. Il se contentait du basique. Jamais plus. Toujours les mêmes positions. Le même laps de temps. Les mêmes endroits.

Reprenant ses esprits, Cuddy sentit les lèvres de House atterrirent dans son décolleté. Lui, toujours habillé et collé contre Lisa, ses lèvres s'attardèrent derrière son oreille mordillant au passage son lobe d'oreille. Il lui murmura un:

« _ Vous avez aimé? » En reposant sa tête dans son cou.

La respiration encore haletante, elle sourit et hocha sa tête contre la sienne. Contente de l'initiative de House elle l'entoura de ses bras.

Il ne prit pas une seconde de repos, se redressant, il prit Lisa par la main pour rejoindre sa chambre. Arrivé, il s'installa sur le lit, Cuddy entre ses jambes. Il déboutonna progressivement son chemisier et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, parsemant sur sa peau légère des baisers. De son côté, elle enleva le tee-shirt devenu trop encombrant et fit glisser ses mains sur son torse. S'attaquant à la braguette et bouton de son jeans, elle tenta d'abaisser les vêtements de son amant tout en l'embrassant.

Par des gestes simples et aimants, ils se retrouvèrent enlacés l'un à l'autre, nu au milieu du lit. Des baisers et caresses sur tout le corps, il la regarda, lui demandant silencieusement sa permission pour aller plus loin. Elle lui donna son accord en le rapprochant encore plus d'elle.

Un petit chapeau pour son membre déjà tendu et House s'installa de façon à ne pas trop mettre en contribution sa jambe et ne pas faire mal à la doyenne. Lentement, il la pénétra tout en la regardant. Elle savourait cet instant qui n'avait jamais été des plus merveilleux avec Lucas. Dans un mouvement lent, il vint lui capturer les lèvres très sensuellement. Elle répondit à son baiser et plaça ses bras autour de son cou. House accéléra ses allers et retours pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils changèrent de position et Cuddy prit les devants. A elle de mener la danse à présent. A califourchon sur lui, elle imposait son rythme. Rapide et ensuite plus lent durant de longues minutes de plaisir. La sentant se contracter autour de lui, il reprit les dessus et accéléra ses derniers mouvements pour offrir un orgasme à Lisa. Son attitude l'emporta et ce fut à son tour de crier sa jouissance.

Sur le dos, l'avant bras posé sur le front, House tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. De façon négligée, Lisa vint se coucher sur son ventre, sa tête reposait sur le torse de son amant, sa main sur le ventre. Elle regarda par-dessus le docteur, 21H57. Il était temps de rentrer. Cuddy s'assit sur le lit à la surprise de House. Il se rapprocha et déposa un baiser dans le dos nu de Lisa.

« _ Mieux que deux minutes chrono? » Questionna-t-il, taquin.

« _ Bien mieux. » Lui répondit-elle par-dessus son épaule.

« _ Pour joindre le plaisir et l'agréable. Je suis là. Quand vous voulez. »

La directrice se rhabilla, alors que House se recouchait dans son lit. Une fois prête à partir il la questionna.

« _ Vous reviendrez? »

Cuddy fit le tour du lit, muette. Elle se rapprocha du docteur.

« _ Vous reviendrez. Chez moi. » Un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et elle disparu sourire aux lèvres.

Après tout, le départ de Lucas était une très bonne chose…


End file.
